User talk:Rod12/Archive 3
Rod I do hate to bring you more ill news as I have done so the last few times we have conversed, but once again, Boba Vett is being, to put it simply, irrascible. I have watched him storming over the website, as you must have done so as well, making various changes that I will not hide from you, some I have not agreed with. In the interests of keeping the peace however, I kept my mouth shut. But in plain contradiction to this, and apparently merely in spite of me, they have been altering, once again, precisely my edits to suit them. When I confront them about it, all I get is my message deleted, which you may see in the history section of their talk page, and for me to come and talk to you. No doubt Boba will come here to see what I have written to you, as they have before, but I implore you to impose some kind of restriction on them that will stop Boba running amock. Oh well, hope to speak to you again under better circumstances. Imp Thanks you Thanks very much Rod. To be frank, I'm rather embarrassed I have to keep coming to you to settle these things, but as you've seen, they just don't seem to want to negotiate anything, and won't argue their reasoning for what they do. Well, that's this problem sorted for now, again, I hope to speak to you again under more advantageous circumstances. Oh, and I shall get to finishing those Secret Origins summaries just as soon as my uni friend gives back my books, I leant him from the Sinestro War upwards so he can catch up on what's been going on through to the Blackest Night, you see Imp Comics From oldest to newest (in terms of in-comic chronology) I have in book form: *Green Lantern: In Brightest Day *Tales of the Green Lantern Corps Volumes 1 & 2 *Ganthet's Tale *Green Lantern: Traitor *Green Lantern vs. Aliens *Green Lantern Legacy: The Last Will and Testemant of Hal Jordan *Green Lantern: Passing the Torch *GL: Rebirth *GL: No Fear *GL: Revenge of the Green Lanterns *GL: Wanted - Hal Jordan *Green Lantern Corps: Recharge *GLC: The Darkside of Green *GLC: To be a Lantern *Ion, Guardian of the Universe: The Torchbearer *The Brave and the Bold: Without Sin *GL: The Sinestro Corps. War Vl 1 & 2 *GL: Tales of the Sinestro Corps. *GLC: Ring Quest *Final Crisis *GL: Rage of the Red Lanterns *GLC: Sins of the Star Sapphire *GL: Secret Origin *GL: Agent orange *GLC: Emerald Eclipse *GLC: Blackest Night *Blackest Night: Black Lantern Corps. Vl 1 & 2 *GL: Blackest Night *Tales of the Corps. *BN: Rise of the Black Lanterns *Blackest Night I also own GLC # 52 in paperback Imp Indeed I really wouldn't have minded Boba here, if only he'd been willing to make compromises. I tried, as I think you saw, to engage him politely when he took the name Boba after his second banishment. But as you also saw, it quickly degenerated into this mutual enmity, with my believing him to be a child, and him bandying it about to everyone he speaks to that I'm some sort of close-minded yob. Anyway, as to your suggestion, I should be only too happy to help you, and I think between us we can repair the damage. We'll be like East Germany after 1990. Well, good day to you, Rod Imp Hey Rod Do you have a deviantart account? Imp I think you should make one. You need not use it often, just so we can have private words without other people buting in Imp That's true, but the main reason I say deviantart is because on here, all messages are public, meaning there is a possibility that someone, anyone, can stick their nose in. On DA however, there is the note system, a messaging system where only we see the messages, and said messages can be deleted without any history or record of it. I find it more pleasant to hold a private conversation, in private Imp Indeed. Well, it's something to consider, eh? Imp Sorry Sorry about the simultaneous edit. I was trying to figure out how to get the image on the main sidebar to work, but I've got it now. Anything you need to do to the page is now all yours. Thank you for the warm welcome, and I look forward to conversing with you in the future. Kyle Rayner 01:54, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Unlocked Thanks for the reply and words for the Deathstorm article. I read the issue and just thought that Firestorm looks just so freaking cool as a Black Lantern so had to make an article on him :D Also, was wondering, is there anyway to lock an article from general users but give certain ones rights to edit the protected article without having to unlock it? Just asking in case that vandal returns then we can protect the article but let you, me and Imp along with any other trusted members to edit the articles without any problems? I don't know if its possible but thought I would ask. Anyway, you take care :) Darth Batrus 15:53, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey Rod, yeah I must confess. I'm not entirely sure how to separate the New Guardians article into two. So we have the choice of either leaving it as a single article or giving it some special name. If you want to split it into two, perhaps we could follow the DC Database example? One being called New Guardians (Millennium) and the other New Guardians (Blackest Night)? Anyway, talk to you later. Darth Batrus 21:22, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I hope it's okay... I've been going through trying to add pages for some of the random, obscure GLs that don't have them. Kyle 00:07, October 15, 2010 (UTC) In typing up the page for Lantern Grojamm, I looked around online. There are a few other wiki articles for him out there, but upon reading the single issue in which he appeared, I maintain they've got the wrong guy. Everything I've seen indicates that Grojamm is a dog-like Lantern (similar to Gnort) with armor, but when the character is actually referred to, it's a human-like Lantern that is shown. I have written the article based on this assessment (and in direct opposition to the existing material online, which is why I didn't link to anything), but if that's a problem I have no problem whatsoever with it being changed. I do, of course, stand by the article, but it's your show. Kyle 00:48, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Reverts Hey, why did you revert my edits? If this is a Green Lantern wiki, then the info contained should be about the Green Lantern Corps and their comics, right? Wouldn't the info just be better on the DC Wiki? --LanternFan 16:04, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Hollika Rahn So, in trying to get the former Lantern page filled in, I found that the page for Hollika Rahn is under the misspelled Hollika Rohan. Unfortunately, the page name is outside of my ability to edit, so I'm bringing it to your attention. So, yeah. Thanks, Kyle 17:55, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! Thanks for taking care of that. Out of curiosity, how much overlap should there be between the List of Fallen Lanterns and the List of Former Lanterns? Some of the Fallen Lanterns are on the other, but not all of them, and I didn't know whether they all ought to be. Thanks! Kyle 17:06, October 25, 2010 (UTC) New Guardians Heya Rod, thanks for that. Will update the two articles when I can and thanks for the comment about the Unknown Sectors. I wanted to ask, I've been having some trouble uploading the picture I want for that. You see, I accidently uploaded the full page when I just wanted that single panel where Gardner is showing a map of the Unknown Sectors. After that, I tried to upload a new one but it keeps making showing the full page one when I simply want the panel. So don't know whats going on there actually :-/ Sorry if I messed up. Darth Batrus 16:49, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey Rod, I know it's none of my business, but I saw your message to Doomlurker, and wondered if you were talking about the background to this site Imp Background File:Green Lantern Background.jpg Thats the last one. Hope it looks alright. - Doomlurker 20:32, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Butcher How do you make the black bold letters stay in the edit cause I,am trying to fix The Butcher page. Please help Thank you. Naruto 45 19:55, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks It worked thanks. Also I just want to know on the entitys pages, why does it refer to them in a passed tents. Such as Parallax was the entity of fear, and The Butcher was the entity of rage. 21:59, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Entitys Then would it be alright if I edit the past tense, if not that's fine. I just wanted to know. Thank you for answering me back all this time. Naruto 45 00:25, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Brother Warth Hey would it be alright if I put that Brother Warth has super strength. Because he was able to put Bleez in a choke hold with ease were she could not move, and carry on a conversation with guy. Please respond.Naruto 45 03:11, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks.Naruto 45 03:21, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Carol Ferris Well it be alright if i put she has great love in her powers and abilities area. Like Hal has indomitable will and Sinestro's intimidation.Naruto 45 03:58, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Kyle Rayner Hi can I put him as a hand- to- hand combat. Because in GLC # 54 he was able to go toe to toe with Sinestro even if it was only for a little awhile. I think he should get some credit. please tell me what you think about it.Naruto 45 19:29, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Message Did you get my message about Carol if you did what do you think. Please let me know. P.S the message is above the Kyle message .Naruto 45 01:22, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh and by the way Kyle said learned how to fight from Batman just to let you know.Naruto 45 01:26, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Tank you for taking of Carol and Kyle. Sorry for asking a lot I just want to make sure the wiki is edit with the right info. Naruto 45 03:21, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Hal Sorry to bug you again. But can you tell me how to remove the white prower ring and power battery form equipment his to his former equipment. Because he does not have them any more. Please respond thank you.Naruto 45 03:36, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Edits Hey sorry about not making the sub section. You are right I don't know how to make sub section but I will be gald of you told me how. So I hope I didn't make anyone mad I just to make the sites better.Naruto 45 04:11, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Black Hand I,am done the only problem is I to edit links, and I,am having troubled deleteing it. Hope it looks great.Naruto 45 06:54, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Edits 2 Hey Rod I, am glad to hear that I did a good job. If you can find anohter page for me to edit, that will be great. P.S I did use the copy and past method cuase you right it helps a lot.Naruto 45 23:45, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Jade I just edit Jade's page I made a former Equipment and Former Weapons sub Section for her. I put the black ring and power battery in the right areas but I don't if she still has a green ring and battery or a white ring like it says on her page.if she dose not I will take care of it.Naruto 45 00:53, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Black Lantern Power Ring Abin Sur I just got done editing his page. Please tell me what you think.Naruto 45 02:50, November 29, 2010 (UTC) I also edited Amon Sur page to just to let you know.Naruto 45 03:16, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Guy/cyborgsuperman I just got done editing their pages. The one thing I forgot was to make the line that Separates the Equipment area and powers area. Could you please tell how to do that, oh and I hope page look good.Naruto 45 19:12, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Saint Walker Hey Rod could you help me update Saint Walker history area. I,am not relly that good on getting all the details right so if you have the time help me that will be great . P.S He is one of my Favorite characters.Hey just got done whit The Blackest Night area if want you can go ahead and look at it and see if it need's more work. I,am going to start The Brightest Day area.Naruto 45 23:25, November 29, 2010 (UTC) I ,am done edit his The Brightest Day area I just got done when I got your message so take look and tell me what you think. Also thank you very much for helping me.Naruto 45 00:19, November 30, 2010 (UTC) DC comics Hey I,am going to continue edit on this site and I,am most likely going to edit the other DC sites. The main DC comics I read are Superman, Batman Green Lantern , sometime's Flash, and once in a blue moon Wonder Woman.Naruto 45 05:57, November 30, 2010 (UTC) I read all of the Green Lantern comics mostly Green Lantern, Green Lantern Corps, and of couse The Brighest Day. Emerald Warriors on the other hand not so much if you help on a page just let me know and I wil do the best I can to help.Naruto 45 07:13, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Also I did some work on Walkers page could you make the links again.Naruto 45 08:05, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Saint Walker 2 Hey the links I,am talking about are the one you had before I made the new edits.I ,am interested the certain issue but I.am not to good on Details but I will do the best I can so let me know what it is and I will see if I can help. Hope that not a problem.Naruto 45 01:34, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Back up #40 Hey Rod I,am really sorry but I did not read that story. The Agent Orange I read was a hardback that had all the issues in and if it did have the back up story I do not remember so I,am really sorry if their is any thing elsa I will be gald to help.Naruto 45 03:47, December 1, 2010 (UTC) The Brightest Day I have read all of The Brightest Day issues I don't mind helping if you need it.Naruto 45 06:18, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey Rod I got your message about the The Brightest Day. I,am editing issue number one right now. I have a idea which is I write the odd issues and you write even issues. I think by doing this it will be done faster. Plus I,am going to be busy this weekend so I hope that is not a problem for you.Please tell me what you think.Naruto 45 00:54, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey I did some of it I well do some more tonight you can look at it and tell me what you think.Naruto 45 02:10, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Editing Work Heya Rod12, I hope you had a good Christmas and Happy New Year also :) Thanks for the kind words on my editing work. At the moment, I'm scouring all DC sources for GL references and found them in JLA, Legion and Martian Manhunter so far which I plan on integrating into the wiki. As for my Guardian project, its still there on my own page - I'm just waiting for a resolution to the current story arc regarding the Emotional Entities as I feel that we are going to get another insight into the Guardians backstory. Once thats done, will be adding that information to my WIP Guardian page and running it by you before hopefully integrating it into the main article. Also, been fixing up the Krona page as well similar to what I did to Nekron back when Blackest Night was out. So quite a few projects going on for the wiki at the moment. And no worries about the edits to the pages I'm working on, I figured you were fixing them up so had no problem with it :) Anyway you take care! Darth Batrus 11:06, January 6, 2011 (UTC) The Brightest Day GL 61 Hey I just want you to know that I,am the one who put in the Synopsis.When I was editing my computer longed me out so when I got done it said it was a wiki contribution.Naruto 45 00:00, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Larfleeze Hey would it be all right to change the name of the Agent Orange page to Larfleeze or put his mane in bracts,please tell me what you think. P.S I did have a good Holiday and Happy New Year.Naruto 45 00:20, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Atrocitus Hey I was wanting to know, would it be all right to put Red Lantern Ring Mastery in his Abilities area.The reason for, this is he can do some stuff other Red Lantern's can't such as make Energy Constructs.Please tell me want you think.Naruto 45 01:40, January 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: The Brightest Day Hey I have not been doing any for while because of the holidays, I will most likely start back up tomorrow.P.S I, am going to be putting in the ring masterly.Naruto 45 02:44, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Saint Walker /Atrocitus Hey Rod12 I just put in the ring masterly in their pages,please tell me what you think.Naruto 45 03:14, January 8, 2011 (UTC) The Brightest Day 3 Hey I just got done with TBD3 and I will most likely do TBD4 tomorrow.please tell what you think about my editing of TBD3.Naruto 45 00:36, January 9, 2011 (UTC) White Lantern power ring Hey Rod12 I just want to know, can you change the main picture (the one with Official Name under it)to make it look whiter. Because it looks like a Gray Lantern power ring if you can't that will be find like I said I just want to know.Naruto 45 03:49, January 9, 2011 (UTC) The Brightest Day 4 Hey I just got with TBD4 and I will most likely do TBD5 Friday or Saturday because I,am going to be busy.Naruto 45 23:41, January 9, 2011 (UTC) My page Hey can I put some pictures on my page.Like how you have please let me know.Naruto 45 01:17, January 10, 2011 (UTC) What I wold like to have is the blue lantern and red lantern crops like you have the green lantern but the only ones I can find have the names and powers can you help me find one that does not have that stuff.Naruto 45 01:32, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much I also add it a green lantern one hope that all right.P.S I also saw you put the pictures in the corps page I just want to know are you going to do that for the other corps.Naruto 45 02:05, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Category:Message-Archives